lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eden Organization
Eden Organization is most famously known for being a nationwide real-estate agency, and whose headquarters are located West of the country. The company is known to be unusually hardy for a real-estate agency, having gone through three property bubble bursts without taking much financial damage. History Before the coming of Pebbleton, the country's main trade to the outside world was its abundant wheat industry; Sire John Eden, the "pioneer of wheat" in this country, was credited for having transformed the country into a great regional agricultural power during the late 19th century, and its wheat business was unopposed for years. It was then still a bit player, however, to surrounding countries; soon it was, as had other countries, been caught up in the Industrial Revolution. This resulted in many other materials being easily manufactured on the existing business, and while John Eden's acumen meant he was able to tap into every market opened up by the British and other European countries, he was eventually overwhelmed - ironically so! - by the volume of business he had to take care of. Soon, he was forced to divide his staggering assets among his sons, one of whom is Regiwald Eden, who was at the time in pursuit, and later married, the Baroness of Mycroft; he re-christened his surname Mycroft as a result, and the business he had held was later renamed as Mycroft Crafts and Holdings. The Mycroftian Incident on Fairview Heights during the turn of the century, fifteen years after the division of assets, was a major stoking point for Eden and his son, who had run out of new business ideas to take on and were competing effectively with each other. It was a blaze that "soared to the heavens", but with it went John Eden and Regiwald Mycroft, lost in a fire that to this date, no official explanation was ever given to. Raddy Eden, John's second son, inherited the business as a result, and soon proved to be even stronger than his father, expanding the business even in the midst of the worldwide Great Depression, having secured business with 90% of the elites of the region in supplying them with all manner of luxury goods. Recent Developments Miller Sebastian Eden, fifth generation descendant of John Eden, is the current CEO of the company. Under M.S. Eden, Eden's various businesses have been grouped under the Eden Corporate Holdings, and has a huge turnover in the previous financial year even with the recent downturn in the economy, with the "Surprisingly Superb Burgers" their newest venture that has achieved commercial success. With Pebbleton, M.S. Eden has announced that Pebbleton will be designated as the Eastern Headquarters of Eden, with more of its core services in the West to be transferred eastwards in order to lessen the burden. This is likely to mean an abundance of employment opportunities for Pebbletonians, but six months after the announcement the momentum has stalled, and it is currently unexplained. Notable people Miller S. Eden Chief Executive Officer, Eden Group, Eden Organization. Sally G. Turnton Chief Financial Officer, Eden Group Barry Baxter Chief Technology Officer, Eden Industries and Eden Electronics Category:Locations